


Crushes are silly

by fihkr



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5106014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fihkr/pseuds/fihkr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very small drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crushes are silly

 

 

“I don’t think I’ll love anyone as much as I’ve loved you."

 

Hakyeon held his breath as Taekwoon searched him for an answer; a response be it verbally or physically. Hakyeon could feel himself so very slowly leaning closer, the words on the tip of his tongue and —“Are you guys still rehearsing for that play?"

Taekwoon sighed and turned away, focusing on the script in his hand while Hakyeon, who suddenly felt extremely flustered, looked up to deal with Sanghyuk. “I thought you were staying late at school?” Hakyeon asked. Sanghyuk shrugged, “Ended up not having to—you didn’t answer my question, are you two—?"

“Yes we are, or at least Taekwoon is.” He fiddled w the script in his hand, “Im just reading parts opposite to his."

Sanghyuk hummed and set his bag down at Hakyeons feet before heading towards the kitchen.

“The first thing you do overtime you come over is raid my fridge and nap on the floor, like a child” Hakyeons nose crinkled, “A dirty child—I should have you pay for everything you take from me."

“ _Because_ I am a _child_ ,” Sanghyuk sing-songed. He kicked the fridge door closed and waddled back to the living room with his arms filled with snacks and juices—all for himself—“ I am a growing boy and you are my mentor and being my mentor means feeding me"

“You have your mother for that."

“Congratulations! you’ve been bumped up to mother-mentor status."

“Is that even a thing? thats not a thi—you’re getting crumbs all over the place _please_ —"

Hakyeon’s whine was interrupted by a sharp jab to his side. He turned towards Taekwoon, about to complain over how much that hurt when he said, “You promised me this.” He motioned  towards the script in his hand with his chin before looking back up at Hakyeon.  

“Right, right…” Hakyeon shoved Sanghyuk’s shoulder with his foot before crossing his legs and opening the script back up, “Where were we?"

 

 

 

Taekwoon had left for home just hours after Sanghyuk had walked in, and Sanghyuk laid on the floor, chips on his belly and half chewed ones in his mouth. Hakyeon made a face as he tiptoed around him, wondering how someone could fall asleep mid-chew. He picked up all the empty bags and managed to stuff a small pillow underneath Sanghyuk's head. “Its summer he doesn’t need a blanket,” he whispered to himself. Despite his reasoning he set a small folded blanket at the boys side. Just in case. 

 

Hakyeon laid in his bed, still holding onto his copy of the script, thumbing through the pages idly. Though he and Taekwoon were only rehearsing for a god awfully-cheesy romantic play Taekwoon wanted to be apart of for whatever reason, even though he recognized the words coming out of Taekwoons mouth weren’t his and written for a character that wasn’t himself, even though Hakyeon knew this...

 

_I don’t think I’ll love anyone as much as I’ve loved you._

Hakyeon tossed the script onto his nightstand, shut his eyes and tried to will himself to sleep. If he slept he wouldn’t focus on how much his heart fluttered at the time, and how stupid he was for leaning in as if he truly the character receiving these words in the script. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> writing several small things to get myself back on track. and Unrequited crushes Hakyeon->Leo is the first step


End file.
